


My Dearest, Angela

by GleamingBlade



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleamingBlade/pseuds/GleamingBlade
Summary: This one-shot focuses on a look into Genji and Mercy’s interactions when he is first changed into a cyborg.Update: this is a composition of random gency shots; if I think of something new, I’ll add it to this





	1. Monster that I Created

    Genji was sitting in the Doctor’s lab after an intense mission with Blackwatch. Doctor Ziegler stood in front of him holding a clipboard, every now and then she asked Genji, in his opinion dumb, questions. For instance upon returning, she asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Well Doctor, as you transformed me into a cyborg, I don’t feel pain like I used to.” 

She sighed, “How is your training?” 

“Simple, especially since I can’t tire easily anymore.”

This atmosphere of awkwardness continued until the end of the check up. She looked up from her clipboard and said, “Genji, I wish you’d focus on how dangerous these tasks are, you really need to be careful- or you could?” 

“What? Die?! Dr. Ziegler, As you can see, that pretty much already happened.” His tone made her feel like daggers we’re being stabbed into her heart.

Her eyes began to tear up, “I-I wish you could call me Angela…. like you did before the incident… before… when we-”

He got up, “I cannot give you the same kind of treatment as I did before. I loved you… yes, but that was when I was alive!” He stated this when stopping in front of the door. After saying his words, he glanced over his shoulder to see Overwatch’s Angel to have started crying. He sighed and hesitantly left the room as Angela began to sink to the floor against the table, head resting in her hands as she could not stop.

    Genji continued to see her regularly, but the meetings were not the same, she kept herself professional and her voice remained monotoned. One day, the check up was about to end until Angela asked an ‘off the clipboard’ question.

“Are you really going after Hanzo?” 

“Reyes gave me acceptance after all the successful missions I had completed.” 

“Genji, you’re filled with vengeance, this isn’t you. Please! Don’t do this.”

“I’ve already made up my mind Doctor Ziegler.”

“Killing someone won’t change the past, this isn’t the right decision!”

Genji felt rage as she said this, and he instantly pinned her against the wall, one hand pressed down on her shoulder and the other on her neck.

“You do not know what the right decision is! You should’ve left me to die! But instead, you brought me back as a monster! I am no longer human, but just a killing machine! You do not know what it’s like to be in my position! You did this to me..”

“I don’t know what it’s like,” Angela was once again upset, “but I know what it’s like to lose people I love, I couldn’t lose you too!”

He growled and pushed off of her, “I’m leaving for my mission, Doctor Ziegler.”

He exited the room to shattered women falling over onto the table, a mess.

  Genji walked through Hanamura knowing tonight was the night Hanzo returned to remorse his brother. Genji was about to follow him into the Shimada house when the news cut to a certain story.

“I am live at the overwatch headquarters where the tower is actually falling apart. We are unsure what is going on, but it looks like a war is breaking out in the building. We will be back with more details.” The television remained watching his home continue to break. About to take another step, Angela appeared in his mind.

‘What is happening to her through all this? Is she alive? Is she safe?’ He watched as Hanzo’s silhouette began to disappear. Genji gave a hard grunt and began to sprint back to HQ with questions encircling his mind such as ‘Hanzo is right there! What are you doing?’. Despite his fast speed, he came back to a destroyed building. He pulled his hands up to his face confused. A teardrop fell onto them. He began to walk around the ruins like a lost puppy.

“Doctor Ziegler…” he mumbled a few times. This went on for at most half an hour since exploring the ruins took so long. Before realizing it, he saw a particular staff sticking out from under the rubble being held onto really strongly. Before realizing it, he ran over to it while yelling, “Angela!” He pushed the debris off of her and hugged her. She chuckled and coughed, “I didn’t know I’d have to die in order to hear you say my name again.” With this, she passed out.

He picked her up bridal style and said, “No… Heroes never die Angela.”

    Genji got her into an infirmary and stayed with her. It’d go from nights of pacing to being passed out into the chair.

“Angela,” he sat next to her bed, “I’m so sorry…. I - I shouldn’t have been so dumb. I should’ve swallowed my pride— how could I have been so foolish, to think I could’ve stopped loving you.” He held her hand firmly, “I know you’ll wake up from this, so I promise you…. I’ll get better— I’ll try to overcome this Monster… that I created.” He left a note explaining his return and bringing her to the infirmary, but did not mention his feelings.

    Eventually, Angela had awakened but to no Genji. She returned to working but never stopped thinking of him. Things remained constant until one day she received a letter. It would start out with something like, “My Dearest, Angela”

 


	2. You Believed in Me

Genji was sweating, constantly adjusting his tie.   
“What do you think of my suit?”   
“My prized pupil, I do not believe I understand why you are so nervous. You have known Ms. Ziegler for a long time.”  
“Ah master,” he sighed, “This is different. I’ve always been nervous about this day.”  
A hand landed on Genji’s shoulder, “She is probably as nervous as you are Genji.” The cyborg looked to see a familiar face, “Hanzo! I’m so glad you made it!”  
“You think I’d miss something as important as today?” He chuckled then fixed Genji’s tie one last time. “Don’t touch! Besides you didn’t miss mine” He smacked Genji’s hand which nervously tried touching the ensemble once more.  
“I hope Angela likes my outfit.”  
Mccree’s laugh echoed the room, “she’ll like the suit; I mean she did assemble you.” To this Mccree was met with a smack, “Ow, Oh hon—”  
“Knock it off!” Hanzo hissed  
“It’s fine,” Genji chuckled and gave a soft smile, “that’s in the past.”

Angela was looking around the room as blue hands danced in her hair, “Stop moving.”  
“I can’t help it, I’m nervous…” the doctor chuckled awkwardly  
“Aw come on love, it’ll be fine! Great even!”  
“The annoying British girl is right. With me doing your hair, everything will be — ooo la la.”  
“Thanks love- hey!” She stuck her tongue out at the ex-assassin. Lena then looked down at her phone, “Emily is here, I’m gonna go get some seats for us. See ya in a bit, Angie!” With that, she left, leaving Angela and Amélie alone.   
The doctor looked at the door which would lead into the room which everyone was getting seated.  
“Ahh— Amélie…. I’m so nervous, I know that’s normal. Yet still..”  
“Don’t worry, you’ve faced crazier things,” she sighed, “you believed in me than no one else did…”  
“Hey, I just followed my gut,” she chuckled, “you give me unnecessary credit!”  
“Please Angela, you don’t get enough credit for what you deal with.”   
The two laughed as they talked about memories of their fellow friends.  
Time passed and her hair was done.   
“Thank you,” Angela hugged Amélie, “it’s beautiful!”  
Amélie displayed a tad bit of blush in her skin. “See? We are making progress Amélie~” she smiled, “I suppose we should begin.”

The ceremony started with the entrance of the best men and the bridesmaids. This consisted of Amélie and Hanzo walking together, then Zenyatta’s entrance, finishing with Hana playing the flower girl. Finally, Genji would display a face of happiness and shock as Angela Ziegler entered the room. She wore a long pastel yellow dress with a train that had cherry blossoms wrapping around her. Although the ceremony went quick, the entirety had caused quite a lot of tears. For example; Morrison was crying into Reyes’ shoulder, Fareeha rested her head on Brigitte’s shoulder smiling, Satya held Olivia’s hand, Ana had quietly joke with Reinhardt saying something like about time. The ceremony ended with Genji dipping his wife while kissing. 

Mr and Mrs. Shimada sat at a table facing the guests seats. As the reception started, many moved fast to get in line for food. Mccree stood with Hanzo saying, “Where’s the booze?! I need to embarrass my archer~” which resulted in a smack.  
Genji places his hands over Angela and the two smiled at each other.   
“I can’t even begin to describe how lucky I am.”  
She smiled then replied, “To think this all sprouted from a simple letter.”  
“My Dearest, Angela.”  
“I love you too, Genji~”


	3. We are Home

Footsteps echoed off the roofs of Japan. Arms swung through the air as she had a death grip on the bag. She jumped down into a backyard then chuckled, “What do you think?”

“Eh- that was alright…” Genji Shimada smiled at her, “not fast enough for my record Luna!”

“What?! Dad you gotta be lying!”

“Trust me, I don’t lie.” He winked.

“Don’t listen to him,” Hanzo was sitting with Angela while drinking tea, “he just can’t swallow the pride of losing, so he adds to your time.”

“I wouldn’t lie to my own daughter, Hanzo. To you and Mccree, maybe.” The man chuckled as Luna handed Mccree his sandwich.

“I did it!” A blond boy yelled running into the backyard. However, he stopped upon seeing his sister wrestling Genji.

“Gah!” He fell on the grass, “I thought I at least got ahead of you by Uncle Hanzo’s. You were stunned by their dog.”

“You can’t beat the legendary Shimada ninja!” She called out while wrestling their father.

 

They just finished moving into a new home. She was desiring to return to the beauty of Japan. Angela smiled watching the entire scene. Kaito whined on the grass, “Unfair! Just because you're older doesn’t mean you’re better.”

To this, Luna responded, “I’m better because I’m a highly trained warrior, and you are just a medic!”

“Honey, please tell her about all the work I do.” Angela called out.

“Yeah Luna, you gotta respect their healers,” he laughed, “If you’re annoying, they’ll just stay mad at you the entire mission. Then, you’ll almost die.”

“Okay, hold on. That was one time!” Angela yelled. 

Genji began to battle both his children now, chuckling as he kept outsmarting them.

 

Hanzo smiled, “I know I always say this... But your children are beautiful, Angela. They make Genji… like his old days.”

“Family is what makes Genji happy, Hanzo. Even if you don’t believe it, he enjoys having you here.” She pat his shoulder.

“Luna looks just like Genji during his young days… literally!” Mccree laughed then took a bite of his sandwich, “I’ve seen the pictures.”

“No kidding,” Hanzo shook his head. Luna’s black hair kept blocking her vision. Brown eyes looked at Kaito, “Quit blocking my way!”

“Your way?! Keep me protected and I won’t get in your way!” 

Angela ran a hand through her hair, “I promise they usually don’t argue like this…”

“You’re so irritating! All the time! Like how you dye your hair. By the way, your roots are showing.”

Kaito screeched then thought for a second, “Impossible! I re-did my hair recently!” 

She yelled then tackled him, his blue eyes showed a hint of fear, but he’d never admit it.

Kaito managed to pin her down through a series of tumbles, “it’s not fair that you suddenly get a growth spurt making you ten million times taller than me!” Luna bit his arm causing a scream.

“Hey that’s enough!” Angela called.

“Yeah..” Genji rubbed his neck then smiled, “Don’t worry hon, I got this.” Genji jumped onto the two, “group hug!”

 

While this was all going down, Mccree was going through their photo album. The page was on a family photo consisting of Genji, Angela, and their two toddlers. “Can’t say I recognize him with the black hair in this picture” The cowboy said while taking a bite. 

“Alright, you two can spar each other if you hug it out.”

“Ah Dad, you kidding me…” Luna groaned

Angela looked from Mccree and Hanzo to call, “Kaito, hug your sister.”

“Shoot Luna— if Mom says so—” He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

Mccree began to laugh hard, “the boy’s that big and he’s a mama’s boy!” The cowboy was met with a flick from Hanzo.

Genji took his seat next to Angela as the teens began to train. He placed a hand upon his wife’s stomach.

“I can’t believe you want more,” Mccree said, “these two already seem like a handful.”

Angela smirked, “Genji wants another son…”

Mccree laughed, “Right— let’s hope that’s a boy… I mean Genji probably wouldn’t mind another round at—” This time, he was met with a smack from Hanzo.

“What can I say—” Genji sighed, “I want to have a son named Sojiro.”

The sun began to set over the hill, really highlighting the scars inflicted upon Genji’s face. Hanzo looked over at Genji who was smiling at his kids. Upon seeing this, Angela pulled Mccree away from the two. Genji watched as Luna and Kaito pulled away to smile at their mother. Mccree tipped his hat at the duo.

“You know-” Hanzo moved next to Genji, “he’d be proud of you Genji.”

“Father would be of you too, Hanzo.” Genji hugged Hanzo, “Now should it be you or me to tell Mccree to calm down.”

Mccree was sitting on Kaito’s back and pulling Kaito’s leg toward him.

“Jesse!” He yelled while running over.

Angela slowly retook her seat next to her husband. 

“Hello Mrs. Shimada.”

“Greetings Mr. Shimada~” she stared at him then smiled.

“What?” 

Angela leaned on his shoulder, “We are home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s not too good, I had a bad case of writer’s block and life honestly just got busy! I promise I will try to update my other fic as quickly as possible and maybe write some new ones. I just wanted to take another crack at a Gency fic


End file.
